


What You Make Me Feel

by PinkGloom



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Amputee!Marco, Bath naughty times, College AU, Fingering, Fluff, Frottage, Lots of rain, M/M, MAKING OUT IN THE RAIN, Mostly Pwp, Smut, kind of PWP, lots of frantic kissing, making out in the car, they are major dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGloom/pseuds/PinkGloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU. When Jean and Marco met, they are instantly drawn to each other. (It's really hard to write a summary for something that is mostly fluff and smut).</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Amputee!Marco. He’s such a cutie oh my god. I just love my freckled sweetie. So here is another story of our favorite geeks going all retarded for each other. This was also an idea from farseercreed on tumblr. Please come and check me out! I always love to chat about my new OTP obsession. 
> 
> So you know I live in Japan and we drive on the other side of the road, so Marco’s right side would be next to Jean, not his left :D 
> 
> AC/DC - Thunderstruck is obviously not mine. Go check it out. 
> 
> PS How did this turn into sex? I...I didn’t mean to write sex. I swear to god it just happened. Like, they wanted to have sex and then I was forced to write about it. OMG, this went in a totally different direction than I had ever planned. Wooo
> 
> OH YES! The class I made up is total shit and made-up and I didn't even bother trying to make it resemble a 'class' because it was only a means to have Jean and Marco met. 
> 
> MORE! I totally have no idea about amputee or other such things but I tried to be respectful and present Marco in a true light. If you find anything wrong please let me know :D I don't mean to offend! Just had to put that out there.

Jean tried not to frown too deeply. It wasn't that he wanted to make friends, more he was pretty sure that he wouldn't just get sent to the principals office now that he was in college. So he just stood in the corner and listened as the teacher of the Drama/Tech class introduced himself. Prof. Levi seemed to not care about anything and he read the class syllabus with no enthusiasm. Jean hoped that he would conduct the entire class with the same nonchalantness. Jean sat in the shadows and let his gaze wonder the auditorium and his fellow classmates.

Other than him, there was one other guy in the back with him. Jean had caught side of him when they all had been shuffling into the auditorium. The other classmate was slightly taller than him and had a splash of freckles all over his face. His hair was a jet black and he hadn't been able to see what colors his eye was.  _I have no reason to care about that._

Jean knew that no one else would care about the guy's freckles or what color his eyes were. They would only care about the fact that he was missing an arm and an eye on his right side. There were burns on the side of his face with the eye patch and Jean wondered if the guy's entire right side was covered in old burn scars.

Jean tried to clear out the weird thoughts and instead focus on what the teacher was saying. He broke them off to go work on their own respective tasks. Jean hadn't heard a word of it. Instead he just tagged along with the girl who had been standing closest to him, aside from the strange boy with freckles. It seemed like the most logically thing to do.

The girl's name was Sasha and the shorter guy that had trailed along with them was Connie. He tried to focus on what they were doing but Jean found that his interest kept going back to what he wanted to have for lunch.  _Ramen would be good. Then again there's always curry but urg, a burger would be great too._

"Jean?"

Jean blinked and came back to earth when he heard Sasha repeat his name again. "Oh, yeah, sorry. What you need?"

Sasha rolled her eyes. "We need the sheets from Prof. Levi. Can you go grab us a couple?"

Jean grunted. "Fine."

Jean would have argued but he wanted to get away from them and now he had the perfect chance. Instead of going to get the papers, he went to hunt down the vending machine he had spotted earlier.  _I need more caffeine to deal with this shit._

Jean was broken from his thoughts at the sounds of laughing. Except behind the laughter there was no joy and it sounded cruel.  _Just ignore it. None of your business._ Jean really tried to walk away but his curiosity got the better of him and he followed the voices.

He peeked his head around the corner and took in the sight before him. The freckled guy was sitting on the ground working on something and some of his guys who made up his 'group' were harassing him.

"Why the hell did we get stuck with the cripple?"

"Why are you taking this class? You couldn't go bother another class?"

"Yeah, this is so fucking lame."

Jean had heard enough. "What the fuck is wrong with you fuck heads?"

The guy with the freckles hadn't lift his head the entire time the other classmates had been pestering him. Now he stared at Jean with his one warm brown eye. It was red rimmed and Jean knew he was going to kick the shit out of the morons that were ridiculing him.

"Why don't you mind your own business. We're not doing anything...just stating the obvious." He nudged one of his friends and they laughed.

"Well, I could point out the fact that you're got all your limbs and yet, you're still a fucking disappointment."

"What did you just say?" The smile was wiped off his face and he raised a clenched fist.

"So you're deaf too? Wow, you really are a fucking waste of space."  _Well, there goes my plans for staying out of trouble._ Still he didn't mind if he got suspended for fighting if it was for the other boy. He didn't mind at all and that was a slightly troubling thought he would have to examine later.

"You really talk big. You think that's a wise decision, fuck face?" The bully didn't wait for an answer as he ran towards Jean.

Years of fighting in high school had given Jean superior reflexes. He avoided the bully's tackle and brought his elbow down on his back. Jean's only hope was that he could beat them so bad that they would be too embarrassed to tell anyone...and that no one noticed all the commotion.

Another one of them let out a snarl and began to run at Jean. Except he never got close because the boy, who had been sitting quietly on the ground the whole time, unfolded his leg and tripped the bully with it. Jean watched open mouthed at he fell like a box of rocks.

"Hey, we don't want any trouble. We just don't want this cripple in our group." The one boy who hadn't bothered to fight pointed an acquisitor finger at the freckled boy. Jean felt his blood boil and he wanted to break his stupid finger.

The boy stood up in one fluid movement. He threw down what he had been working on. "I don't feel a desire to work with you either."

Jean flicked them off as the boy walked out from the back stage with him.

Jean frowned and continued on to his way to buy a drink. "God, what fucking morons."

The boy only nodded and stood by as Jean opened his drink and took a long gulp. "What's your name?"

"I'm Marco Bodt." He held out his left hand and Jean shook it. It was warm under his and Jean took another sip of his drink.

"I'm Jean." After a moment he added, "You shouldn't let those assholes bother you like that."

Marco only shrugged. "I've gotten so used to hearing it I can block it out. Didn't even hear what they were saying."

It was an obvious lie but Jean decided it wasn't worth it to pursue the matter if Marco didn't want to talk about it.

Marco reached into his pocket and got some change and pushed the button for a can of coffee. Marco opened it and took a long gulp. Like before, all of his movements were flawless and just seemed to flow. If the burn marks didn't make it so obvious that he hadn't been born without his arm, Jean would have thought it he had never had it.

"What the fuck happened to you anyway?" Jean only slightly regretted his words. However, he wanted to know and he had learned that the direct result was sometimes better. And if not, than Marco would call him a 'bastard' and Jean would know it wasn't worth his time.

Marco sighed and his face fell for only a moment. "It was a fire when I was 12. I was lucky to have escaped with only this. The rest of my family wasn't so lucky."

Suddenly, Jean felt like a dick even though he had done what he knew was right. "Sorry to hear that." Because he was. Marco seemed like a nice guy and no one deserved to have their family taken away from them.

Marco smiled. "Thanks. It was a long time ago. I try not to think about it."

"Shit. My dog died when I was 15 and I'm still not over it." Jean finished his soda and threw it in the recycle bin.

Marco giggled and Jean was surprised at how carefree it sounded it. Even though half of his body was almost gone he could still laugh like that. In that instant, Jean knew he had to know more about him.

"Pets are important." Marco said simply as he took another sip of coffee.

"I think we should probably get back to class but you want to grab lunch afterward?" Jean had no idea what he was doing. In fact, it seemed like a very bad idea. Thankfully, he usually he listened to the bad ideas his mind suggested.

"Um, I'd like that very much." Marco turned a nice shade of pink. It made Jean want to blush too, although he wasn't quite sure why. Somehow, after all the shit he had gone through, Marco seemed to be incredibly innocent.

"What the hell took you so long? Do you even have the papers?" Sasha asked angrily when he and Marco walked up.

"No, forgot. But I got us a new partner. Marco the others. The others, Marco."

Marco gave a nervous wave and his smile defused Sasha's anger. She just sighed and said, "My name's Sasha," She pointed a hand behind to Connie, "and that's Connie. Although I don't know how much you want to join our group considering we don't have the paper work or any of the work done. Nor the time to do it." She shoot an mad look in Jean's direction.

"If you get the papers, I can tell you all the answers. I had it all worked out for my other group." Marco stated simply.

"I'll go get the papers this time. You three don't go anywhere." Connie jumped up and started to run off to the main part of the theater where Prof. Levi was.

They sat around and bullshitted till Connie returned. Sasha munched on some crackers as she took down all of Marco's answers. Just as the bell started ringing, Sasha wrote down the last part.

"Oh my god, Marco. You are a total life saver. We will totally disown Jean if we have to to keep you." Connie said as Sasha ran to hand their papers in to Prof. Levi.

Jean frowned. "Yeah, thanks." He crossed his arms and dismissed the urge to start another fight. He just wanted to leave and go to lunch with Marco.

Marco started to walk away without another word. Jean felt his stomach start to drop out and he called out. "Hey! Where are you going? I thought we were going out to lunch?"

Marco stopped and turned back around. His brow was furrowed and although he only had one eye, Jean could see a world of confusion in it. "You still want to go?"

"Yeah...Why would I mention it if I didn't want to go?" Jean tried to keep his frustration out of his voice. Wasn't it obvious that he wasn't the type to raise an invitation unless he meant it? And then Jean got another punch in his gut.  _Have people just used him? Pretended to be friend and then ditched him?_ Marco was a diligent worker. Had he helped others before only to be 'dismissed' later? It made Jean's head thump.

"I don't extend an invitation unless I mean it. So, are you coming or not?" If Marco didn't want to come with him than that was a whole different matter. Except Jean had a feeling that that wasn't the case.

"Yeah! Let me get my bag!" Marco ran off.

Connie made a clinching noise and gave Jean a wink.

"Shut up!" Jean growled.

"Good luck, man." Connie said and got up to follow Sasha who was waving to him at the entrance of the theater.

Jean waited patiently till Marco came back. The boy's eye was bright and Jean wondered what it looked like under Marco's eye patch. Jean could be honest, but he wasn't stupid enough to ask that...at least not yet.

"Come on. Let's get going." Jean knew a smile had crept onto his lips and he had no idea why. For some reason, seeing Marco again had a calming affect on him. It was pleasant and Jean didn't think about it too hard.

As they waited for their meal they chatted about nothing special. Why they had decided to take the drama class, what high school they had gone to, clubs and just general everyday stuff. Jean drank all of it in and every reply Marco gave, Jean wanted to ask ten more questions.

He caught himself staring more than once at the way Marco could move- it was like he had no idea he was missing an arm and an eye. Marco caught him staring and Jean flushed a deep crimson. "Sorry...I didn't mean to stare." Jean stuttered.  _Fucking shit! Why do you have to keep acting like such an ass?_

Marco's gaze grew sad. "It's all right. I'm used to it." The last bit was barely above a whisper and he looked down at the table.

"No!" Jean yelled so loud a few of the other diners looked at them. "No...I mean. Fuck, I didn't mean it like that." Jean hissed.  _I wish the earth would swallow me up._

"What?" Marco looked up. His eye was glossy and it looked like he had almost started to cry.

Something in Jean's chest burned and his guts rearranged themselves. "No, sorry. I- I just can't believe how you move so gracefully. You're a wonder to watch." Saying the words out loud made him feel creepy.  _And that is the end of that. Way to go._

Instead of looking at Jean with disgust, Marco's face lit up and a smile started to creep back onto his face. "Really? I had to do a lot of physical therapy after the fire. I worked really hard so I would never feel constrained by..." Marco motioned to his missing arm. "Um, thanks. I didn't think anyone would really notice."

"It was the  _first_ thing I noticed."  _Well, other than your freckles._ Jean's chest nearly exploded and he wanted to hug Marco and reassure him that there was so much more to him than just a disability. If it even qualified as one...it was like Marco didn't even realize it. Then again that was stupid or course he did- Marco just didn't let it run his life.

Marco was about to answer when their food arrived. They both ate in silence, unsure what to say. Jean didn't want to ruin his chance with Marco. It was vitally important that Marco like him, want to spend more time with him.

"Stop trying so hard." Marco said after taking a bite from his pasta.

"Am I that obvious?" Or course he was. How could he not be? The tension was practically rolling off of him in waves.

Marco laughed and his eye crinkled up at the side. The tension dissipated and Jean let out a deep breath. "Don't worry so much. I don't bite."

 _What if I want you too?...Wooh! Where did that come from?_ Jean swallowed hard. "People don't normally like me."

"Don't worry. I like you plenty." Marco smiled and it was soon reflected on Jean's face.

And if Marco caught Jean staring again, all it did was make him smile and cause a blush to spread over his cheeks.

"So, um...I'll see you Thursday?" They were parting and all Jean could think about was making sure that they met again. Their class was on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Jean didn't want to wait a day to see him but he didn't want to be too forward either.

"Can I have your number?" The words came out in a rush and Marco seemed shocked that he had asked the question.

"Yeah. Definitely." They exchanged numbers and Jean almost started to whistle on his way home. What had started out as a regular day was turning out to be more exciting than he had ever thought possible.

Jean lay in bed and thought about texting Marco. Then he dissected their conversation. His mind flowed back to when he had first seen Marco and how he had caught his attention from the very start. That was when Jean knew. Within a matter of a day, he had managed to develop a huge crush on Marco.

 _Christ this hasn't happened to me since Mikasa._ Mikasa Jeager had been his crush all throughout high school. At graduation, Jean had finally admitted his feels for her and all she had said was 'thank you'. He had known it was a lost cause but he had done it anyway. It had hurt, it had fucking hurt a lot, but it had lifted the pressure that had taken residence in his chest ever since he had first seen her in freshman year.

Jean's face bunched up.  _Lord, I hope this doesn't take the direction that it did with Mikasa._ Plenty of other people had liked Jean but there had been rejection too. However, he didn't want to think about being rejected by Marco. It would hurt too much. Maybe even more than with Mikasa?  _Is that even possible? I'm a mess._

Jean buried his head in his pillow and tried to will himself to sleep. It was slow come and thoughts of a certain freckled face was still swimming before him as he finally drifted off.

Wednesday went by in a blur and Jean contemplated texting Marco for half the day. One minute he had the conversation bubble open for a text message, the next second he was shoving the cell phone back into his pocket and chastising himself for acting like a teenage girl.

He went to one of the local bars that night but left after one drink. Suddenly, the people who had once looked enticing to him held no interest. Like before, his mind was wondering and nothing here was able to hold it. He finished his beer with a sigh and closed his tab. One nicely dressed girl, who looked like she went to the same college, asked for a dance but Jean said 'no'. He never said no, especially to a girl as pretty as her.

Jean frowned the entire way home. While he was brushing his teeth he sighed again. Life had been getting boring before, now it seemed as if he was just waiting in a strange limbo. Jean lay restless on his bed and took his phone off the nightstand without even thinking about what he was doing. He held the phone in his hand but did nothing.  _You are such a wuss. Fucking christ, I thought I was past this._

Jean never sent a message but he did think of a hundred different things he could say and then a hundred different things he  _wanted_ to say.

Jean was a zombie through his first few classes. He had slept but it had been restless and he didn't feel well-rested at all. Jean stuffed his books back into his bag and tried his best not to run to Drama class.

Not surprisingly, the bullies that had bothered Marco the first day were gone. Marco just gave Jean an unsure smile and Jean made his way straight to him. He nudged Marco on the shoulder. "Hey."

"Hey." Marco replied before Prof. Levi started his short lecture before they would go back to examining the stage.

Marco gave him a sideways glance and Jean tried not to smile too wide.  _This is so ridiculous. I am being completely idiotic._ Yet no matter how many times he told himself this, he couldn't stop the happy bubble of energy that was expanding in his chest.

Jean tried to pay attention but all the could think about was Prof. Levi's lecture ending and his chance to talk to Marco again. They were allowed to break up into groups again and Jean didn't even look around before he turned to Marco.

"Want to pair up again?" Jean tried to keep the excitement to a minimum. He was really trying hard not to seem too excited. A man in his twenties shouldn't sound like a hyper kid on candy.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Except the smile that Marco gave him made it really hard to not want to bounce out of his seat. Sasha and Connie joined them and their group was formed again. Sasha munched on pocky as she handed out the papers she had decided it was best to get  _beforehand._

"So, basically we have to do this and this." Sasha pointed to the diagram with her pocky. "Two teams?"

"Sure, whatever." They didn't even need to ask who would pair with who. Jean started to look through the textbook as Marco worked on sorting some of the wires to the overhead lights.

"Um, shouldn't you be the one sorting the wires, Jean?" Connie asked the question like he knew he was lighting a short fuse. Because he was.

Why would he offer to do the other job? Did they think Marco was incompetent just because he was missing an arm? If he needed help he would ask. Jean wasn't going to treat him like a cripple.

"Well, if Marco needs help, he has a mouth to ask me with. If not, then fuck it. He can do it himself." Jean shrugged and when back to what he was doing.

Connie started to sputter and Jean tried to hold back a deep sigh.  _Are they all so stupid? Jesus Christ he lost an arm not his brain._

"It's fine, Connie. Really. I'm okay. Thanks for offering though. If I need help, I'll be sure to ask. I don't mind doing this, I promise." Marco offered a dazzling smile and it seemed to satisfy the others. Connie still shot an irritated look at Jean. Jean just rolled his eyes.

They worked in silence for a few minutes and Jean contemplated asking Marco out to lunch again. He stole a glance up at Marco, only to find the freckled boy already looking at him. Marco turned away with a blush and something that felt like butterflies erupted in Jean's stomach.  _Yeah, I'm definitely asking him out to lunch._

Eventually the tension that had been caused by Connie and Jean's exchange was replaced with the banter between Connie and Sasha. Jean took the moment to scoot closer to Marco. He thought over how to best to start the conversation but Marco beat him to it.

"Thanks for standing up for me like that."

Jean grunted. "Well, they're just morons if they don't see you're fully capable of doing what you want."

"Not many people realize that." Marco tried to play it off lightly, but Jean could tell Marco was opening up to him in a way that he might not do with just anyone. Especially someone he had just met.

"You must really like having your ego stroked, because I told you already what I think." Jean ducked his head and tried not to think about the burning in his stomach. His hand shook lightly and he had to stop writing.

"Yeah, you did." Marco nodded as he continued to work with the wires. Suddenly his head shot up and he asked in one long breath. "Do you want to go out to lunch again?"

Marco bit at his lower lip after the words were out, almost like he was afraid of what he had just said.

"That sounds great. I know a great sushi place. That okay?" Jean smiled wide.

Marco nodded enthusiastically. "I'd like that."

"Okay, it's settled."

Jean moved a bit closer until their knees knocked together. Connie said something and Jean focused all his attention to it. Although he was hyper aware that Marco never pulled his leg away.

They turned in their papers and said good-bye to the others. Marco and Jean walked side-by-side for a moment. The sky was dark and looked like rain. The restaurant was farther then they could walk and Jean played with the idea of asking Marco to ride with him. Finally, Jean bit the bullet.

"The restaurant is a bit far. You want to ride with me?" Jean motioned towards the student parking lot. "It's not the greatest car but it gets you where you need to go."

Marco nodded. "Sure, I can leave my car here. I've always been bad at finding my way- best to ride with you."

As if in answer, a rumble of distant thunder sounded. "Plus I don't like driving in rain." Marco added when a light rain started to fall.

By the time they reached Jean's car, the few raindrops had turned into a light drizzle. The ducked into his car and Jean jammed his key into the ignition. Thankfully, Jean remembered to turn down his radio before turning on his car. The last thing he needed to do was blast out Marco's eardrums.

AC/DC played low as they left the parking lot. Jean sent out a silent prayer of thanks that he actually had cleaned out most of his car the week before.

"Do you mind if I turn that up? I love this song."

"Knock yourself out."  _At least I know he's not lame in his music choices. Although that's going to make it hard not to want to sing along._ Jean loved to sing. He was terrible at it but that didn't stop him from doing it; in the shower, when he was doing his homework, driving his car- if music could be on, it would be and Jean would be singing to it.

Jean let out a laugh when he heard which song it was being played on the old worn cassette.  _Thunderstruck is a very appropriate song._

"Thunder!" Marco called out in time with the song and started to nodded his head to the beat of the song.

Jean started to sing under his breath and tap his fingers in time to the beat on the steering wheel.

Seeing this, some of the stiffness left Marco's shoulders and he started to tap his feet.

By the time they reached the sushi restaurant, they were practically yelling "Thunderstuck!" as the song came to an end. Marco was playing imaginary drums. The rain was coming down in sheets and thunder rumbled in time to the music. Blood thumped through Jean's veins and he smiled widely.

Jean parked and he turned to look at Marco. The window shield was fogged up and Marco was breathing heavily. Jean realized how isolated they were from the rest of the world and before he could think better of it Jean leaned forward and pressed his lips to Marco's surprised mouth.

He didn't have to wait long for Marco's hand to come up and clutch hard at the back of his neck. Jean cursed the armrest between them and brought both of his hands up to grope Marco as best he could. It was a savage kiss and there was nothing innocent about it.

Tongues battled for dominance and Marco bit at Jean's lower lip. Jean tightened his grip until he knew his fingers were leaving bruises. Their kisses were open-mouthed and Jean titled his head to deepen them. Marco groaned long and deep and it went straight to Jean's cock.

He was reminded of the awkward angle he was in as his erection pressed up against his jeans.

Jean finally pulled away when he knew if they went any longer his hands would start to wander to parts they might not be welcome at yet. He leaned back against his carseat and tried to catch his breath.

"I've been wanting you to do that since I first saw you." Marco's voice was hoarse and Jean took pride in knowing he had been the one to do it to him.

"You have?" Jean turned his head to look at Marco. The freckled boy's eyes were bright and his lips were swollen red. Jean wanted to lean in and kiss them till they bleed.

"Yeah, yeah I have. You're amazing, Jean." Despite how sure his voice sounded, it seemed as if Marco wasn't sure how much he was allowed to say.

"Me? Amazing? Damn fucking right." Jean let out a cocky laugh. "And you're quite the sight too. It was hard not to throw you up against that vending machine and fuck you senseless."

The blunt words were rewarded with a deep crimson that blossomed over Marco's cheeks. It was hard to believe that he could grow even more flushed than he already was. "I won't have minded if you had."

"You better watch what you say." Jean winked.

"Is that so?" Marco sounded incredibly cocky and Jean felt a shiver run down his spine. Thoughts of hearing that voice in bed made his softening cock hardened again. He could only imagine what sex with Marco could be like.  _Would be like._ Because damn, he really wanted to know.

"We should probably head in."

Jean's eyes narrowed and he lower his voice so that it could barely be heard over the rain that was pounding on the outside of the car. "How about we go to my place and order a pizza instead?"

Marco raised his eyebrows and his mouth curved into a cat like smile. "I think that sounds agreeable."

Jean had never turned off his car and he would have peeled out of the parking lot if he hadn't been worried about hydroplaning. Marco turned the stereo back up again. He thought absentmindedly,  _Why isn't Marco's hand on me?_ Until he remembered there was no hand there.

Jean laughed to himself and his hand came out to grip Marco's thigh. At a stoplight, Marco's left hand came up and grabbed Jean's face to turn him in for a quick frantic kiss.

"Green light."

Jean had to blink the fog from his brain away as his foot moved to the gas pedal.

"You might want to turn on the defogger." Marco laughed.

"Dick." Jean said as he flipped on the defogger. Marco laughed harder and Jean moved his hand from the dash control to slap Marco lightly with the back of his hand. Marco grabbed it for an instant and gave it a squeeze.

Jean cursed the rain and wished he could drive faster. What seemed like an eternity later, they drove up to his apartment complex. Turning the car off broke the atmosphere and Jean became tense.  _What the fuck are we doing? Holy shit, are we really going to do this?_

Jean was cut from his thoughts when the car door opened and Marco shut the door. "Shit!" Jean pulled his keys out of the ignition and scampered out of the car, slamming the door. Marco was already standing over him and with a thud he pinned Jean to the passenger side door. Well, as best he could with only one arm.

Marco's dark hair was already plastered to his face from the rain. The cool rain burned Jean's skin and his clothes were soaked in a matter of moments. Marco just stared at him and Jean brought his two hands up to take the freckled face between them and pulled it close.

Like before, the kiss had no softness in it. It was filled with raw need and Jean's finger brushed along the bottom of Marco's eyepatch. Marco growled and savagely nipped at Jean's lower lip. Jean moaned in return and raked his other hand through Marco's rain soaked hair.

Marco's hand moved from the car and started to work its way under Jean's shirt. He ran his fingernails over the skin of Jean's side and it almost tickled. Marco pressed in closer and Jean could feel Marco's erection as he slotted his legs between Jean's.

In answer, Jean opened his legs wider and Marco leaned up against him. Jean's hands moved down so that they could move down his back. Jean could feel some of the unevenness of Marco's right side and all Jean wanted to do was get the boy's shirt off so he could explore every inch of it.

It terrified that he might do something wrong, somehow manage to offend Marco without meaning too. However, Marco had already proven that he could take care of himself and so he wouldn't act with kit-gloves. Marco was an amazing person and Jean was going to treat him as such.

Tongues darted around and Jean could taste rain water mixed in with Marco's saliva. Jean wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to make-out and not throw Marco against the pavement and fuck him in the middle of apartment complex parking lot.

Thunder roared over head and Jean could see the flash through his closed eyelids. "Maybe we should head inside?"

Jean pulled away and licked a strip along Jean's jaw. "That sounds good."

Marco pulled away and reached his hand out for Jean to take. Jean wiped the rain out of his eyes and took Marco's hand. His erection made it hard to walk and the combination of his clothes being soaked made Jean feel gross.  _God, I can't wait to get out of these clothes. Maybe we could take a shower together...?_

Jean's face burned and he walked a little faster.

The door had barely shut to his apartment before their mouths were already seeking out each other. Hands pulled at clothing and soon Jean's shirt was only a pile on the floor. He was plucking open every button on Marco's shirt, relishing in the slow reveal of freckled skin.

Jean hesitated for only a second before letting the shirt fall from Marco's shoulders. Marco looked down at the ground and his eyes shadowed over. It was true that the right side of Marco's side was a mess of scar tissue and the stub of his right arm was less than gorgeous. Still, that didn't stop Jean from dropping his mouth to Marco's neck and sucking hard.

Marco let out a long groan as his hand came up to fiddle with Jean's belt. Soon he gave up and let his hand wonder along Jean's cool skin.

"Oh, god. Jean..." Marco whined as Jean's hand worked its way down to Marco's trousers. He pressed his palm against Marco's erection and made sure to rub it. However, the soaked clothes made the action uncomfortable and Jean went back to undoing Marco's trousers.

Marco shivered and Jean remembered they were half naked in wet clothes. Jean took his mouth off of Marco's neck to whisper in his ear. "I think a bath might warm us both up."

"That sounds fantastic."

After a few more kisses they pulled apart and Jean dragged them to his bathroom. He turned on the hot water and just like in his car, the small room was soon fogged up. Jean pulled Marco in close again, except Marco moved his mouth away.

Marco tensed up and looked seriously at Jean. "I just want to know what we're doing. Bad timing, I know. But, I'm okay with a quick fuck if that's all you want. Personally, I'd like this to be more than a one time thing. I really like you and want to get to know you more."

With those words, Jean was reminded that they really hadn't discussed anything. They had just gone at it like hormonal teenagers. Jean really didn't know what he was feeling, but he certainly knew he wanted what they were doing to be more than just a one time thing.

"Let me put it this way. I want to do you so hard you can't walk tomorrow. Then I'm going to drop you off at your car and then I'm going to work. After work, I plan on picking you up, taking you out to dinner and then taking you back here so I can fuck you into the mattress. We can go on as many dates as you want and you can text me any time day or night. Sound all right?"

Marco just nodded once and went back to trying to rid Jean of the rest of his clothing. Jean wasn't normally embarrassed about being naked in front of a person he planned to fuck, but he had just met Marco two days before and that made Jean a bit more shy than usual.

In addition, Jean knew he really couldn't offend Marco (unless he was a real dickhead) but that didn't stop him from worrying that he mind do something that would make Marco leave. but it soon became abundantly clear though that Marco was more than pleased with what he saw.

Marco pressed a kiss to the side of Jean's mouth. "God, you're hot."

Jean didn't care to admit it but he loved when someone complemented him and from the sound of Marco's voice, he really meant what he said. The primal creature in Jean purred with satisfaction and he grabbed Marco's hair to drag their mouths together.

Finally, they made their way to the bath. Jean didn't disconnect his mouth from Marco's and as he sat down water splashed over the sides. Marco let out a giggle as he tried to steady himself down into the tub.

 _He's fucking adorable._ Jean reached out his hands and Marco was able to lay out over Jean. Marco turned the tap off with his foot. The weight of Marco felt amazing against him and every curved pressed into Jean's body. The water was warm and it made goosebumps break out over Jean's skin.

The water barely reached the middle of Jean's chest. Their position in the tub quickly became uncomfortable and Marco rotated so that his back was to Jean's chest. Marco pressed his hips back and his ass rubbed up against Jean's cock.

Jean moaned low and ran his hands up along Marco's chest. Fingers sought out pink nipples and Jean brushed them under his fingertips until they were hard. Marco started to rub up and down as Jean's fingers played with his nipples. "You feel so fucking fantastic." Jean barely recognized his voice as his own.

Jean reached for his body wash and his puff. It was a manly green color, so that made it all right. His body wash smelled like pine needles and citrus. Jean would never admit to it, but he loved the smell of the woods and this soap had to be one of his most favorite guilty pleasures.

He ran the puff over Marco's upper body and he was soon covered in pine scented bubbles. Jean's hand travelled down farther and he let the puff float away in the cooling tub water. His hand wrapped around Marco's cock and gave it a few experimental tugs.

Jean thrust his hips up to met Marco's movements. More water splashed out over the tub and Jean absently thought how much water would be left in the tub once they were done. "Hmmm..." Marco practically purred as his head leaned up to bit at Jean's jaw.

Marco picked up the floating puff and rubbed it over Jean's arm. He ran his hand through the bubbles and Jean took a deep breath. "You're so smooth." Marco remarked absentmindedly as he continued to lather him down.

"I think that's my line." Jean remarked as he brought his hand up to the head of Marco's cock.

Somehow they had moved from their frantic pace to a more relaxed, slower rhythm. Jean didn't mind, he didn't mind at all. He wanted it to last and even if he made Marco come, that didn't mean that the day was over. Although they were going to have to stop for lunch.  _Ummm, I can't think of a better way to spend the rest of the day._ And the thought that they definitely had more time than that made Jean's toes curl.

"Jean..." Marco whined. "If you keep that up, I'm not going to last much longer."

"Oh, if that's the case..." Jean took his hand away and Marco made a pained sound. "Come on. The water's getting cold. Let's move to my bedroom."

"I'd like that."

Jean lifted up his foot and turned on the shower. Marco unplugged the tub and the warmer shower water washed off the pine scented bubbles. Jean hummed in contentment and marco turned the water off. He waited for Marco to get up...

"Um, can you help me? The tub is a bit slippery." Marco's voice was soft.

"Shit!" It made Jean mentally kicked himself as he used his hands to help steady Marco as he stepped out of the tub.

Jean stood up and rubbed at the back of head sheepishly. "Sorry, it might take some time for me to get used to thinking about stuff like that."

Marco's smile was so big it made Jean's heart almost stop. "I look forward to it."

Jean stared at Marco as he turned to get a towel. Marco really did have freckles everywhere and Jean looked forward to touching every single one of them. He licked his lips at the sight of Marco's tight ass before he turned around to hand Jean a towel.

Jean realized that Marco was still wearing his eyepatch. It really didn't matter but Jean wanted to see what was under it. He would respect Marco, whatever his answer, but he had to ask. "Can I take off your eyepatch?"

Marco stopped dead and Jean could see his body stiffen.

Jean sputtered out an apology. "Sorry! Shit! I- didn't mean to-"

"Okay." Marco's shoulders loosened but his face was still tight. "Just know that it's not pretty." Marco moved the stump of what was left of his right arm. "I mean, this is pretty fucking disgusting..."

It made something twist painfully in Jean's gut at the sound of Marco cussing. He knew Marco was confident. Except it would be ridiculous not to admit to the fact that he was still self-conscious about the scared parts of his body. Fuck, Jean was self-conscious about his body and there really wasn't anything wrong with it.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Don't worry. If you don't want to, you don't have too. I just figured it might be uncomfortable because it's wet." There was enough truth in the words that Jean didn't feel like a liar...too much.

"Yeah, you are." Marco said simply. Without another word, he reached up and peeled off his eyepatch.

Jean couldn't stop the small gasp that escaped his lips. Marco hadn't been kidding when he said it was a sight. Like his chest, where his right had had once been was a snarl of tissue and Jean could barely tell where his eye had once been. The skin was pinker than the rest of Marco's face and it lacked freckles.

Jean walked the step forward it took to wrap Marco in his arms. He heard Marco let out a long shaky breath. A towel gotten thrown over Jean's shoulders. They exchanged kisses as they toweled off. Jean finished first and he helped Marco to dry off his legs. Although Jean got distracted and started to run his hands along Marco's thighs.

Jean ran his hands over the strong muscles and he could feel his soft cock showing interest in his actions. He wasn't the only one as Marco's cock started to grow when Jean's lips ran across it.

"Jesus!" Marco stubbled back and he gripped the sink for balance. Still in his crouching position, Jean brought Marco's cock into his mouth. There was still the faint taste of soap and rain. Jean didn't stop until Marco warned him that he was getting close.

Jean put his hands up and gripped the edge of the sink. He slowly stood up and as he did, he dragged his lips along Marco's body. Marco let out a giggle as Jean's tongue made a stop to nip at his bellybutton.

"There you are." Marco said as Jean finally stand at his full height. Marco leaned forward and pressed a kiss between Jean's eyebrows.

For some reason, out of everything they had been doing that afternoon, this made Jean's stomach burn pleasantly. "Dork."

Mouths parted and came together, as they stumbled on to Jean's bed. It was unmade and Jean shoved some clothes to the floor.  _Thank god I actually changed the sheets._

In no time at all, Jean was skirting along the edge. Thankfully, he had jacked off before class...that was the only thing that had kept him from going off like a bottle rocket in the tub. Still, it wasn't enough not have him ready to come again. "Marco, how do you want to...?"

Marco was laying under him- cheeks flushed and arm clutching at Jean's back. His lips were swollen and red and Jean fought the urge to even wait for Marco's answer. All he wanted to do was engulf his mouth again and see how loud he could make Marco scream.

"I want you to, um, fuck me but I can't hold out that long." As if to prove his point, Marco wrapped his legs around the back of Jean's thighs and pressed up.

Jean let out a curse and reached for the lube he hadn't put away from that morning. It was slightly embarrassing but Jean didn't think of it for long as he coated his hand with the cool liquid. Feeling a surge of lust, his hand only stoked once along Marco's cock before reaching down farther.

"Can I do this at least?" His mouth was next to Marco's ear and he licked along the curve of it.

"God, please. Yes-" Marco cried.

That was all the encouragement Jean needed to twist a circle around Marco's tight hole. Marco let out a cry and wiggled around so that Jean had better access. Fingers sought out for more and soon the tip of his finger was inside. It was almost painful to go slow, but Jean didn't want to hurt him.

Marco certainly wasn't acting like it was hurting him as he thrust down against Jean's hand. "Marco, can you...?"

Marco let out a breathless laugh. "I want to, but I can't reach it."

"Hee...forgot."

Marco let out a frustrated moan as Jean moved his hand away to grab the lube. He flicked it open and Marco moved his hand from Jean so that he could have the liquid squeezed into his hand. That done, Jean throw the small bottle aside and went back to what he had been doing.

One finger became two and Marco's legs came back up to wrap around Jean. Marco's hand was wrapped around Jean's cock, pumping it to the rhythm of Jean's fingers. Marco let out a breathless laugh, "It's times like this I really miss my other arm."

The laugh made Marco's body shake and Jean could feel it around his fingers. "I'm sure we can make do." Marco let out another breathless laugh as his fingers sought out Jean's cock. It relieved some of the ache that had been building and he hummed loudly. The sound was obscene and it made Marco's hand move faster.

Jean's two fingers started to move faster and the once slow motion was pounding into his body. "Jean, I can't-" Marco cried. "Let me-"

"Yes, do it. Please." Jean could sacrifice waiting to get off until after Marco did. Marco's hand moved from wrapping around both their cocks and gripped his own. Jean couldn't really see what he was doing, so he tilted back until he could look down and watch Marco's hand jacking himself off.

Marco's stomach muscles tightened and his legs began to buck. He let out a strangled cry as he came all over his stomach. The sight made Jean's cock twinge. "Marco, please."

Marco gave his own cock another pump before moving to wrap around Jean's erection. It was slick with lube and pre-come. Jean didn't take his fingers out of Marco but he slowed to almost a stop as Marco's hand came up to the head of his cock and down again in long torturous strokes.

Jean was conflicted with wanting to kiss Marco and watch that freckled hand pump his cock. Finally, Jean decided on the later and watched Marco's hand stroke him. "Faster. God damn it!"

Jean's stomach started to clinch and he could feel his orgasm building to its cusp. It burned hotter and there was a tight pull below his bellybutton. His cock got even harder and with a final stroke he was coming on Marco's stomach. Jean watched as his own come mingled with Marco's on his freckled chest.

 _We're going to need another shower._ All the energy that had been moving him was zapped and he collapsed down to Marco's left side. "Fuck, that was fantastic."

Marco hummed happily and wrapped his arm around Jean. "I would have to second that."

They lay like that for a minute, both trying to catch their breath. Now that the pressure in his stomach was gone, another thought quickly surfaced. "Want that pizza?" His voice was thick. "How about a drink too?"

"Sounds good but I think I should clean up first." Marco said matter-of-factly.

Jean laughed and his shoulders began to shake from the force of it. Marco's tone had been so plain and to the point. There was nothing awkward and it only confirmed what Jean was beginning to realize.  _I really want him to like me. This can't just be a one time thing. He's more than fantastic._

Instead of voicing any of his thoughts, Jean just pecked Marco on the cheek before crawling off of his bed and into the bathroom. Jean looked absentmindedly up at the mirror and was shocked to see the goofy smile that was plastered on his face. He whistled as he wet a wash cloth in the sink. He came back with the cloth to see Marco unmoved from his bed.

Jean slowed his pace to drink in the sight for a long moment. Marco must have felt the eyes on him because he turned and gave Jean a soft smile. "Like what you see?"

It was playful but Jean sensed the underlying uneasiness of the question. Jean only smiled wider. "You have no idea." Jean walked the rest of the distance to the bed, bent down and kissed Marco deeply as he wiped the drying come from Marco's stomach.

Their tongues moved lazily around and there was a wet popping noise when they finally parted. "Here- let me get you some clothes."

Jean threw the soiled towel in the tub and went to his chest of drawers to pull out two pairs of boxers and two shirts. Thankfully, he still had an extra large shirt. He was sure his normal large wouldn't fit Marco's wide chest. Jean smirked at the thought of licking a long strip up it.  _God, I'm going to love fucking him._

He tossed a set of clothes at Marco. "Hope they fit."

Marco snorted. He pulled on the black t-shirt. It had a random band name of it and was almost threadbare. The boxers were checkered and fit snugly around Marco's wider hips. "Barely. Maybe we should order salads instead."

Jean barked out a laugh as he slide the a t-shirt over his shoulders. "Tell you what. I'll get a veggie pizza."

Marco stood up and walked over to Jean. "Deal."

"Fuck!" Jean stared and ran for his pile of wet clothes in the hallway.

"What?" Marco followed close behind.

"I forgot about my phone! God damn it! I bet the battery is soaked!" Jean frantically clawed through the pockets of his jeans.

Jean heard clattering in the kitchen and he cursed as he pulled his wet phone from his jeans. He ran into the kitchen to take it apart. Marco was rooting around his fridge and had already pulled out the milk. Marco unscrewed the cap and let out a gagging sound. "We're going to have to clean out your fridge."

Jean just nodded as he took apart his phone. He pulled out the battery and let out a sigh.  _Urg, I don't have the patience to deal with this._

"Well, at least I know the soda can't be spoiled." Marco took out two cans of coke and slide one across the counter to Jean. "Thanks." Jean popped it open and took a large gulp. The bubbles tickled his throat and he let out a burp.

Marco took a his own sip of coke and let out a tiny burp. It was too adorable and it made Jean's chest flutter. "That was the wussiest burp I've ever heard." To prove his point Jean let out a low long burp.

Marco screwed up his face and let out another small burp. Jean laughed so hard coke almost came out of his nose. Marco blushed a pretty pink and his mouth turned down into a pout.  _Can I already be this crazy about him? Damn! He's too much._

To try and cover up his soft thoughts, Jean bumped his shoulder to Marco's right side. "Come on. We can order the pizza on my computer."

They made their way into the living room and plopped down on Jean's couch. He put his coke down and opened his laptop. Marco curled up close and put his head on Jean's shoulder. Jean turned his head around and pressed a hard kiss to the place where Marco's right eye used to be.

Warmth flooded Jean's belly as he typed Pizza-La in the search bar of Google.  _Yeah, I could get really used to this._ But the fact of the matter was- he already had.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to review! I love hearing from you. Also I will start work on my other JeanMarco AU in about a week. My hand needs time to rest...wah. 
> 
> Why do I always have Marco being saved from bullies? Have no idea...
> 
> Oh and tell me if I missed any spelling or grammar errors. Woot!


End file.
